1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a desktop computer, more particularly to a highly portable desktop liquid crystal display computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional desktop computer is shown to comprise a main computer housing 12, a computer monitor 10, such as a cathode ray tube (CRT) or a liquid crystal display (LCD) monitor, a computer keyboard 16, a computer mouse 18, and a speaker unit 20. The different components of the conventional desktop computer are generally separate from each other, thereby resulting in many inconveniences to the user. For example, the conventional desktop computer occupies a relatively large amount of space on a desk when in use. In addition, a large amount of time and effort is required to move all of the components of the conventional desktop computer from one place to another.